


photo

by maliciousmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Calum, Boys In Love, M/M, Photography, Top Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciousmuke/pseuds/maliciousmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum and ashton add a pretty little photo to their collection of casual sex pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	photo

**Author's Note:**

> wow hi so i dropped off the face of the earth for 4.2 billion years sorry lmao
> 
> my laptop was broken for a while (it was fixed like a month ago oops) and i've been feeling kinda shitty lately but i'm trying my best to stay positive!! i've been surrounding myself with pictures of michael and good music so i'm sure i'll be okay don't worry about lil ol' me <33
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy this it's p long i'm trying to improve as a writer and maybe i'll post again in the next year or so who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

calum sat down on the couch next to ashton, who had been reading while calum worked on some new songs for a few hours. calum rested his chin on the older boy’s shoulder, starting to kiss softly at the skin behind his ear. ashton’s felt his breath catch in his throat and he set his book to the side, turning his attention to the beautiful maori boy practically begging to be looked at. “you done writing for the day, baby?”

calum nodded softly, his warm breath puffing out onto ashton’s neck as he breathed. “was going through the polaroids in the office drawers for a little while, too.” ashton’s eyes widened as he thought about all of the photos hidden in the drawer, all of which were calum looking absolutely beautiful in many different sexual settings. “we haven’t taken a new one in a while, ashy.”

“you want to go add one to the collection, do you?” ashton breathed, his large hands moving to grip calum’s hips and carefully pull the boy onto his lap. “let me take a pretty picture of you, huh?” calum nodded quickly, his lips curving up into a small smile. ashton hooked his hands underneath calum’s thick thighs, standing up as calum wrapped his legs securely around his waist.

calum attached his lips to the skin of ashton’s neck as they relocated to the bedroom, digging his teeth in softly and sucking as hard as he could. ashton let out a low growl, his hands squeezing around calum’s thighs and making the small boy whimper under his breath. calum pulled his mouth away from ashton’s skin, leaving a quick kiss on the light mark he’d left behind.

ashton kicked the bedroom door closed as he entered, dropping calum down onto the bed and crawling over top of him. he brought his mouth to calum’s collarbone, biting at the sensitive area and leaving faint, red teeth marks. he brought his hand down to harshly grip calum through his sweatpants, making the maori boy cry out softly as he let his head fall back against the pillows.

ashton immediately pulled away from calum, leaving him panting on the bed as he walked over to the closet. he pulled out a box, rifling through it thoughtfully. “how should we do this, cal? what kind of picture are we thinking of?” when calum did nothing but stare at ashton, the honey blonde shrugged carelessly and thought about what he most wanted. “gagged, maybe?” calum whimpered at the simple thought of their black ball gag in his mouth. “not blindfolded, i would like to see all of your pretty face, right, baby? how about tied to the headboard, then?”

ashton grabbed the thick black rope from the box, kicking it back into the closet as he waved the material tauntingly at calum. they’d used this rope many times before, seeing as it wasn’t too rough on calum’s skin- just enough to leave light pink marks that only stuck around for a few hours. the brown boy pushed himself further up the mattress, and ashton set the rope off to the side for a moment. he pulled calum’s shirt over his head, tossing it into their laundry basket and gesturing for the boy to raise his arms. 

ashton reached into the drawer to the side of their bed, grabbing a pair of scissors and cutting off two long pieces of rope before tying the rest back up neatly. he set the scissors and extra rope aside, tying one length of the rope to calum’s left wrist and then to one of the cold metal knobs of the headboard, yanking harshly at his handiwork to ensure that it would not come undone no matter how hard calum tried. after he’d done the same to calum’s right wrist, ashton pushed himself back to smirk at the sight before him- his beautiful boyfriend tied up to the bed, all for him. 

“you look so pretty, cal, so helpless,” ashton purred, letting his lips ghost over the shell of calum’s ear. “gonna be a good boy for me, hm? always are, aren’t you?” calum was quick to nod his head, gazing up at ashton with his wide, chocolate brown eyes. ashton tugged at the bottom hem of calum’s gym shorts, pulling them down just far enough to see the grey waistband of his calvin klein boxer briefs. 

ashton removed calum’s shorts and threw them into the laundry basket as well, trailing his mouth up the boy’s smooth thighs. he repeatedly pressed his lips to the area around calum’s hips, leaving behind tiny bite marks in some places. he left one wet, open mouthed kiss to where calum’s skin met the band of his underwear before gently taking the elastic material between his teeth and tugging softly. he kept his gaze locked on calum’s pretty brown eyes the entire time, watching as the younger boy chewed on his bottom lip in anticipation.

calum whimpered softly, watching the honey haired boy use his teeth to pull the boxers down to his knees. ashton used his hands to remove them from around calum’s legs, then threw them into the basket along with of his other clothes and directed all of his attention to calum. the maori boy’s cock was hard and curled up against his tummy, the tip a light pink color as pre come drooled onto his light brown skin.

“so pretty, baby,” ashton whispered, bringing his mouth to the head of calum’s dick. he kissed softly at calum’s tip, beginning to swirl around the pre come with his tongue. ashton wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base of the smaller boy’s cock, holding it in place as he slowly began to take calum down his throat. 

calum groaned lowly, his head tipping back slightly as he took in harsher, more labored breaths through his nose. ashton was staring up at him with wide eyes, his lips stretching around the girth of calum’s cock. calum began to move his hips, rocking up into ashton’s warm mouth and moaning quietly. ashton swallowed around him, sending shockwaves of pleasure through the brunette’s body as his throat constricted and released around him.

“st-stop,” calum choked, using all of his self restraint not to come in ashton’s mouth. “i want you to f-fuck me, please.” ashton pulled his mouth away, a strand of spit forming from between his lips to the head of calum’s cock. the smaller boy was panting quietly, his chest heaving slightly as he did so. the veins on his inner forearms bulged under his skin, his muscles defined as he pulled on his restraints out of pure reflex. ashton wiped his mouth and reached over to their bedside table, grabbing the small bottle of lube placed there. 

he drizzled the sticky substance onto three of his fingers, slowly bringing one down to press against calum’s entrance and push in only slightly. he snapped the lid shut again and put it back where it had previously been, bringing his full attention back to calum. he pushed his middle finger in up to the knuckle, curling it slightly and coaxing a whiny moan out of the brown boy in front of him. 

ashton slid his forefinger in next to the other before carefully spreading them apart, watching calum bite down on his plump bottom lip. “okay?” he asked softly, watching as calum’s gaze snapped down to look at him instead of where it has been set on the ceiling. he nodded his head gently, smiling down at ashton. a thought seemed to come together in his mind, and ashton was slightly confused until the boy began to rock down onto his fingers. 

calum whimpered quietly as warmth spread throughout his body, ashton’s fingers bumping into his prostate. the curly haired boy took this as an instruction to hurry up, so he slid his ring finger into calum along with his other two digits. he began spreading them and fucking them in and out of the brunette, making him writhe and moan under his breath. with a small grin up at the boy, ashton brought his mouth down to lick in between his fingers.

calum made a faint choking noise before dissolving into a mess of moans and expletives, his toes curling and his thighs beginning to tremble. “ashton,” he whimpered, “ashton, ashton, ashton.” he tangled his fingers into the boy’s curly locks, beginning to tug gently at the roots as he clenched his shaking thighs around ashton’s head.

ashton pulled back, licking his lips before meeting eyes with calum. “good?” he asked quietly, his fingers curling upwards inside of calum as he spoke, almost as if he was challenging the maori boy to answer in such a state. calum nodded quickly, unable to find his words at the moment, and ashton removed his fingers and began to prepare himself for the real thing. 

he wrapped a hand around his cock, spreading around the lube already on his fingers before adding some more as an extra precaution. calum watched with eager eyes as ashton scratched gently at the tip of his nose and shuffled slightly closer to calum’s hips. calum couldn’t help the surge of utter fondness that spread through him at the small things ashton did, from the simple precautions meant to ensure that calum felt nothing but pleasure to the gentle kisses he was leaving to the brown boy’s knees at that very moment.

ashton seemed to notice the slight shine of tears in calum’s eyes, because the next moment he was quick firing questions at the boy underneath him. “what’s wrong, baby?” he asked worriedly, his eyebrows coming together at the middle. “are you okay? do you want to stop, love?” he leaned forward slightly on his knees, trying to get closer to calum but also leave him some space to breathe. 

“nothing, ash,” calum laughed lightly, sniffing as he blinked away his unfallen tears. “i just love you a whole lot, is all. don’t know what i’d do without you in my life.” ashton practically beamed down at his lover, his eyes bright as he admired the pure adoration shining in calum’s eyes. he began to wonder if he looked just as lovestruck when he was gazing at calum, so utterly captured by the boy’s essence. he wouldn’t doubt it for a second.

ashton leaned down to press a soft kiss to calum’s lips, lingering for only a few seconds before pulling back. “i love you too, calum, more than you will ever know,” he confessed, and calum grinned up at him. ashton’s gaze fell down to his boyfriend’s stomach, where his hard cock was resting, and his attention was brought back to the situation at hand. “now, if we’re done being the sappiest couple in the god damn universe, would you like for me to fuck you?”

calum giggled quietly, nodding up at ashton and shuffling his feet just a little bit further apart from one another. once he was sure there was plenty of room for ashton’s waist to sit comfortably in between his thighs, he stared up at his boyfriend in anticipation. ashton leaned down to calum’s face, pressing wet kisses up his jaw and to the soft skin under his ear. he trailed his nose across calum’s cheek, pressing another gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. calum whined quietly, turning his head and pressing his full lips to ashton’s own.

“please, ash,” he mumbled against the older boy’s mouth, “no more waiting, please.” he arched his back off the bed slightly, and he could feel ashton’s hard cock nudge softly against the inside of his thigh. calum tightened his legs around ashton’s waist, trying desperately to pull their hips closer together so he could generate some much needed friction. 

ashton laughed softly, his warm breath blowing out onto calum’s throat. “baby, you gotta let go if you want me to fuck you,” he smiled, and calum quickly released the grip he had around ashton’s waist. the honey haired boy brought a hand down to his cock, stroking himself a few times before meeting eyes with calum once more. “okay, lovely, d’you want me to use lube or will spit work?”

“i’m already stretched, just do it, ashy,” calum whimpered, squirming around and tugging at the ropes around his hands as he waited for ashton to do something, anything. ashton rolled his eyes jokingly at calum’s behavior, spitting into the palm of his hand and wrinkling his nose slightly as he spread the clear substance around his cock. 

he positioned himself at calum’s entrance, circling the boy’s hole with the tip of his dick before pushing in just past the head. he looked up at calum to check how he was doing, but the boy simply stared at him with wide, pleading eyes. “ashton, please, i’m so stretched, it doesn’t even hurt. just go all the way, please, i’m okay.”

ashton smiled softly at his baby boy and nodded, carefully pushing in up to the hilt. he began to thrust in and out slowly, moving deep inside of calum. the maori boy whined and threw his head back, veins bulging and ropes stretched taut as they trembling with the immense strength he pulled at them with. he let out a soft cry when ashton barely brushed up against his prostate, trying to push his hips down for more. 

ashton began to thrust properly now, pulling out about three quarters of the way before pushing back in and repeating this action. calum was gazing up at him as his body rocked with each movement of ashton’s cock inside of him. his dark brown hair was starting to stick to his forehead with sweat, and his cheeks were bright pink and flushed. ashton’s movement grew harsher as his breath grew harsher, chasing his own pleasure but also paying attention to calum as best he could in such a state. 

he slammed into calum mercilessly, making the smaller boy whine and cry out from underneath him. it only took a few more thrusts before ashton was coming deep inside of calum and groaning as he did so. “fuck, calum,” he whined uncharacteristically, thrusting shallowly a few more times before pulling out. “just you now, baby,” he panted, reaching a hand up to brush calum’s hair out of his eyes. 

the dark haired boy couldn’t help but push up into his touch desperately, hips shaking as he was still recuperating from the pleasure and fullness being ripped away from him when ashton pulled out. calum could feel the older boy’s come dripping out his hole, and he whined softly at the strange feeling. ashton pushed himself further towards the end of the bed, coming face to face with calum’s stretched hole and rock hard erection. 

he brought a finger to where his own come was dripping out of calum, bringing a fingerful to his mouth and swallowing down the bitter substance. calum’s eyes stayed glued to him the entire time, nothing but desperation shining in his eyes. ashton brought his mouth to calum’s cock and swallowed him down, relaxing his throat in order to do so. calum’s hips bucked involuntarily, making ashton gag lightly and pull back a little bit.

calum was shaking, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he drowned in overwhelming pleasure. “a-ashton,” he sobbed, “please, please, please.” he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to hold back the absolute mess of moans and whimpers that threatened to spill past his lips. ashton wrapped his lips around the head of calum’s cock, suckling softly at his slit and swallowing down the pre come that he drew out of the boy. 

“such a good boy for me, calum,” ashton cooed, pulling back and slowly stroking calum. he gently twisted his wrist upwards each time he reached the head, punching breathless moans of of the brown skinned boy. “gonna hold on for just a little longer, right baby?” calum nodded his head, hips shaking as he did his best to keep them pressed to the mattress. 

calum let out a cry as ashton licked a stripe up his cock from base to tip, licking off the excess pre come that had just begun to drip down the head. “ashy, i can’t h-hold it. take a photo, please, take a photo,” calum begged, ashton slowly moving his hand up and down his cock just a few more times. calum tugged helplessly on his restraints, the rope sure to leave bright red marks around his wrists. ashton would have to remember to put something on them later so they didn’t scar up that way.

“okay, baby, okay. you’ve done so well, hm? think you deserve a reward now, cally,” ashton purred, reaching for his sleek black polaroid, simultaneously removing his touch from where calum needed it most. the raven haired boy cried out softly at the loss of friction, his hips beginning to tremble as tears gathered in the corners of his pretty, chocolate brown eyes.

ashton crawled backwards down the bed slightly, leaning down to take calum’s dick completely into his mouth once more. he bobbed his head slowly, keeping the polaroid poised directly where he would snap the perfect picture when calum came. he let his tongue swirl around the head of calum’s cock and relaxed his throat, watching the small boy’s face scrunch up in pleasure.

“gonna come, ash, oh god,” calum whimpered softly, hands fisting at the sheets and head falling back as he bucked his hips up into ashton’s warm mouth. with a loud cry, his back arched beautifully and his arms pulled against the ropes one last time before he was coming in ashton’s mouth. the honey haired boy snapped the photo as calum came, but kept his mouth around the boy’s sensitive cock as the film printed out of the camera. 

ashton was quick to set both the camera and photo to the side, waiting to look at it until he and calum could admire it together. he carefully removed his mouth from around his boyfriend’s dick and reached up to untie him, ghosting his fingers over the marks they had left. he pressed a gentle kiss to calum’s red tinted skin, watching the maori boy’s mouth turn up into a soft, lazy smile.

he removed the knots from the rope, and calum let his arms lay at his sides. “good boy, calum, such a good boy,” ashton mumbled, laying down on the bed and wrapping an arm around the small boy as he curled up against his side. “wanna look at the picture, cally? bet you look so pretty.” calum nodded, still smiling sleepily as ashton reached over to grab the photo. the older boy laid back in his place next to calum, holding the image of his gorgeous boy delicately between his thumb and forefinger.

ashton smiled, unable to remove his eyes from his pretty boy. the photo showed calum from his belly button and up, back arched and lips parted as he came. he was clearly pulling harshly on the ropes that kept him tied down to the bed, thick veins bulging from both of his arms and his neck. calum instantly fell in love with the photo, with how strikingly beautiful he looked as he let his orgasm wash over him. 

ashton kissed his cheek, setting the photo on their bedside table and pulling a blanket over calum’s naked body. “you want boxers?” he asked quietly, but calum had already curled up comfortably in his embrace. the raven haired boy grunted quietly in reply, wrapping an arm around ashton. “good night, baby. i love you.”

“i love you too, ashy.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can leave feedback via the comments or my [tumblr!](http://www.maliciousmikey.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading! please leave requests in the comments! (they might never get finished but just do it anyway lmao)


End file.
